She Hates Me
by Cynthia Taz
Summary: A companion piece of 'I Hate Them'. Tara expressed her fear of what she might lose.


** She Hates Me **

by 

Cynthia Taz 

Summary: A companion piece of 'I Hate Them' - Tara expressed her fear of what she might lose. 

Crossover: Buffy / Harry Potter 

Disclaimer: 

All characters, sites and such from 'Buffy, The Vampire Slayer' and 'Angel' belong to Joss Whedon, UPN, WB, and et al. All characters, sites and such from 'Harry Potter' belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Anything new in it belong to the author (Yah me!). This story is not sell or for any profit. 

Note: 

You don't really have to read 'I Hate Them' to understand the story, though personally I think 'I Hate Them' is better written than this piece... it just seems to be missing something even though I've re-written it couple times... anyways, hope u won't hate this one much. 

* * *

...

She hates me. 

I know her friends dislike me, seeing that how I am the reason Willow transferred to Slytherin... 

But she hates me. 

And I fear... fear that one day Willow will know... 

And Willow will choose... 

And I will lose Willow... 

Because she hates me.

...

I had noticed Willow since the first day she stepped foot in Hogwarts, and my crush developed shortly after that, but I had never gathered enough courage to talk to her... 

I gave up any fantasy of even having a chance to talk to her the second the Sorting Hat shouted "Gryffindor!". 

But I still wanted see her, just to get a gaze at the redhead, even if it was simply... hopeless. I would go to the library, quietly standing in the dark as I watched her focusing on her study... watching her laughing and chatting with her Gryffindor friends... feeling that she was moving further and further away... 

But I can't stop. Not even when she was fighting along side with other Gryffindors against Slytherin, even if the rumors of her dating a boy from Ravenclaw was all over the school, even if I saw her and that woman together... 

Even if my heart grew colder at each gaze, knowing that I could never have her. 

But life is a funny thing... because even when I was watching so hard... even when I saw her moving away... I never notice we were actually getting closer. 

Not until the Christmas of my sixth year in Hogwarts... 

"Hi... I'm Willow." She had said. Imagine my surprise, the girl I had crushed on... the girl the reason that I particular 'lived' in the library since my second year... came to me and introduced herself. 

It didn't take long for us to become friends, and even shorter time for us to become girlfriends... once I figured out that Willow was not dating anyone, that she wasn't dating that woman... 

The woman who has the same look on her face as mine when we see Willow. 

Then, on the seventh night I shared with Willow, she came back. 

We did not notice her at first... 

I was... 

And Willow was... 

It was until the next morning that we finally saw the bag at the doorway. 

Willow went to talk to her, and I had run back to my dorm, believing that I would never see Willow again... 

Only to have Willow came to my dorm room that night with a flaming candle, telling me that Dumbledore and Professor Snape had already agreed to let Willow transferred to Slytherin. 

"You're the best thing that had happened to me. And I'll do anything to be with you." Willow had whispered. 

Most students did not take the news well, especially Willow's friends, and it hurts Willow. 

"I know they will react like that... but it didn't make it hurt less. Hermione... my best friend... I think she hates me now." Willow had confessed. 

I have no courage to tell her that hate is the last thing Hermione will have towards Willow. 

It took couple months before other people finally accept the fact that Willow is now a Slytherin, and dating another Slytherin girl. 

They even tolerated my appearance in order to spend time with Willow... even though their eyes told their dislike... even... 

"I hate you, Tara MaClay." Hermione mouthed, through the reflection on the yellow old mirror in the lavatory... when she though no one's watching.

...

I love Willow, and I know Willow loves me, but I fear... 

Fear that one day Willow will break up with me... 

Fear that one day Willow will leave me... 

Because they dislike me... 

Because she hates me.

...

* * *


End file.
